MLP Celestia's Reign
by PianoAshes
Summary: This is the story of the real Princess of the Night. Princess Luna, who's just been released from her long term confinement- trapped within her glorious moon, recalls past, uncovering long lost secrets forgotten by everypony but her. How will she respond when she learns that her sister hasn't been entirely truthful about her (Luna's) untimely departure?
1. Chapter 1

**Celestia's Reign**

Chapter One- Moon Flower

I remember it well, staring silently out the castle window on one particular day. I watched happy ponies around the village as they basked in the sun- my sister's wonderful creation. I sighed softly closing my eyes. The warmth against my coat was lovely.

Today had been such a disaster and yet my sister's brilliant sun beamed down on me urging me not to be sad. But I was… It was my big day and I knew as soon as I entered the hall that everypony was disappointed in me. I only wish I understood why…

Just then I heard somepony enter the room. I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. Her flowing mane sparkled radiantly and the sun light caused her bright blue eyes to sparkle vibrantly. She seemed to light up the entire room with her presence.

'Luna?' She spoke gently.

'Yes, mother?' I replied quietly.

'Are you alright?'

I opened my mouth to tell her that I was fine, but the words wouldn't come out. I'd turned away from the window- the sun no longer able to contain my bitterness. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

'Oh Luna,' mother sighed, reaching to me and holding me close to her. 'My sweet little Luna…'

'I just don't understand it,' I murmured, 'why don't I have my cutie mark yet? Celestia got her cutie mark way before her coronation and so did you and father and...'

Mother smoothed my mane soothingly and was silent.

'Everypony stares… They seem like they hate me, but then… I can't blame them. I mean, what kind of princess doesn't know her own destiny?' My head dropped and another tear slid down my cheek.

Mother remained silent at first, but then she spoke softly. 'Luna, let us take a walk outside in the last rays of your sister's beautiful sunshine.'

As soon as I'd heard "sunshine" a new bitterness welled up inside me. Everypony loved Celestia because she brought something wonderful into the world. I had nothing. Reluctantly I got up and followed mother out into the fields.

'Look around, Luna. What do you see?' Mother said gently.

I cleared my throat. I knew that as a princess the important thing was to know what I ruled over and to always keep a watchful eye on it too. 'Well… I see… houses, ponies; the market in the distance! And further than that I see...'

Mother put her hoof on my shoulder. 'How about what surrounds us here?'

I looked around myself, puzzled. 'But there are only empty fields.'

'Empty?'

'Well… there are plants and trees here; nothing special, though.'

'Oh, but that's not true,' mother said. 'What surrounds us now- the trees, the plants and grass, they are the most important parts of Equestria. They are the very reason we exist.'

I frowned.

'Tell me,' mother continued. 'What do we eat?'

'Hay,' I answered. 'And apples and carrots.'

'And where do they come from?'

'The village?'

'And before that?'

'…Trees and plants,' I realised.

'Luna, you must remember that the most important thing about ruling a kingdom is to cherish and nurture the simple things. If you trace the roots of something great, you are sure to find something even more wonderful, you just have to look for it.'

I didn't honestly understand what she was saying then, but I think I must have started to at some point. It only makes me miss her more.

'What about my destiny?' I questioned impatiently.

'You see these flowers?' Mother said.

I nodded.

'Notice how most have bloomed, yet a couple are still sleeping.'

I listened intently.

'But, whilst the others are withering away the ones that had lain dormant have bloomed into the most beautiful flowers you'll ever see.'

'But… what if they never bloom?' I asked concerned.

Mother smiled. 'They will in time, young filly. Life has a plan for you, my Luna. Life has a plan for us all and we shall fulfil our destinies whether we want to or not.'

I stared down at the little buds. So much promise and hope clung to them.

'Here,' mother said, placing a purple flower in my mane. 'It's a moon dust flower. They're from the Everfree forest and only bloom once every thirty days. They are said to grant wishes.'

'Do you think it would help me find my destiny?' I asked hopefully.

Mother chuckled. 'You just never know. Now, let's get inside before it gets dark.'


	2. Chapter 2- The Book of Ages

Chapter Two- The Book of Ages

Looking back this was probably one of the most crucial times in my life. Perhaps, had I taken what mother said more seriously, I would not be here today…

A few days after my coronation was the celebratory ball that followed. I got my first fancy gown made for me by a local pony merchant my mother commissioned. It was a beautiful hoof stitched gown woven in silk. It was silver and shimmered in the daylight. My mother had said that I looked like a real princess. My father had told me that I looked just like a star that sparkled in the night sky.

Mother brushed my mane and styled it ready for the ball. It was tradition to have it styled a particular way. For the coronation it had to be pinned up neatly and for the after-coronation ball it had to be curled. They both represented different things, but… that tradition disappeared a long time ago and I don't remember too well.

There are still many books on royal etiquette tucked away in the palace. Or at least, there were.

When mother had finished with my mane she smiled at me reassuringly.

'No matter what,' she said, 'I love you and I will always be here to guide you should you need it.'

I didn't reply. I was in all honesty terrified of how everypony would respond to me.

'What's wrong?' mother asked gently.

'I'm afraid that everypony will hate me,' I admitted. 'I only wish I understood why they may.'

Mother put her hoof on mine. 'Our faith is the trouble. It's been written in the Book of Ages that anypony who does not gain his or her cutie mark- thus finding their destiny, is not whole. Ponies all across the land have over time misinterpreted this and have grown to believe that a pony with an unmarked destiny is untrustworthy and impure.'

I stared wide eyed at my mother fearfully.

'It's okay, my little filly,' she said smoothing my mane. 'Just because ponies believe this does not make it true.'

One thing about mother, although she believed in faith, honesty and truth were just as important to her. She was wise and saw so much more than ponies perhaps realise.

'Whatever those ponies say tonight and however they behave,' mother said, 'do not let their bitterness hurt you. Rise above them and some day you will be wise and shall teach them all they need to know.'

As I had feared, upon entering the room ponies shot me cold and disgusted looks. Some even seemed afraid either of me or for me.

One pony stood out from the crowd however. Her coat shone a pretty shade of mauve and her mane was scarlet and all done up neatly for the occasion. She was the only pony that looked directly at me. Her eyes were a deep blue and made me think of sapphires. She was a unicorn which surprised me. Most unicorns were too proud for their own good.

The unicorn must have seen me staring at her and smiled to me warmly. I felt a mixture of emotions. I initially felt shocked and rather embarrassed, but on the other hoof I felt happy. Just a single smile could change the whole mood. I found myself smiling also. Suddenly none of the other ponies mattered anymore.

I followed my mother around for the most of the evening, meeting other ponies- our subjects as mother had said. It wasn't long before I grew tired and mother sent me upstairs to bed. Celestia, being older than me, did not turn in until much later so I had the room to myself for a while.

I turned out the light and sat by the window looking out at into the night. I was always fascinated by the mysteries the darkness held. Everypony was taught that the night was dangerous as the creatures of the night stalked our quiet villages whilst we slept.

There were tales from the Everfree forest of headless ponies and blood thirsty demons that would snatch young fillies from their homes. After what mother had taught me I wasn't sure how real any of these things were. I may have been young at the time but I knew it was reasonable to question things.

Quietly my door creaked open and my father stepped into the room.

'Luna?' he said gently. 'What are you doing alone in the dark? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?'

'I know,' I replied. 'I'm just looking out at the night.'

'Oh?' father queried joining me at the window.

'The night,' I said quietly. 'Why is everypony so afraid of the night?'

I thought I knew the answer, but I was looking for a more creative answer.

'That's a very good question,' my father responded surprising me. 'I could tell you about the creatures that are said to lurk at night, but I'm sure you already know the stories.'

I nodded slowly.

'The archives and the book of ages speak of night and darkness unleashing your worst fears. Ponies over generations have begun taking it literally.'

That seemed to make sense. Times were changing.

'The Book of Ages is full of lessons that ponies are beginning to understand less and less,' he said. 'This is why your mother and I rule now. Once there were no kings or queens and ponies knew how to balance their world. This was when the Book of Ages was written.'

'What happened to everypony?' I asked.

'Unfortunately we lost sight of what really matters, Luna. Then wars broke out between the earth ponies, the pegasi and the unicorns.'

I shivered when I thought about generations to come.

'It's okay now,' father reassured me. 'You and your sister were prophesised by Star Swirl the Bearded to rule Equestria and keep it balanced for as long as it's needed.'

'How long might that be?' I asked curiously.

'You never mind that, little filly,' father chuckled ruffling my mane with his hoof. 'Now, time for bed. It's been a long day.'

Once ready I climbed into bed and let my father tuck me in.

'One last question,' I said.

'Okay, last question.'

'How did you and mother become alicorns? Why are we alicorns?'

'Well, we were just born that way. Your mother and I were both drawn to one another because of our powers,' he told me.

'But why?' I pressed.

Father sighed realising where this was going. 'It's nature's way of balancing itself,' he said. 'In all honesty, I know as little as you when it comes to this. Now, go to sleep.'

With that he kissed me goodnight and turned out the lights leaving me to rest.


End file.
